<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Island Encounters by reybearsnaughtypaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441789">Island Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybearsnaughtypaw/pseuds/reybearsnaughtypaw'>reybearsnaughtypaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey - Freeform, Rey's smut hut, Soft Ben Solo, Tenderness, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybearsnaughtypaw/pseuds/reybearsnaughtypaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the hand touch in The Last Jedi, this Reylo short erotic story explores the next Force Bonds Rey and Ben/Kylo experience.<br/>Rey has always denied her attraction for Kylo Ren, but has fallen for Ben Solo, the vulnerable man under Kylo's uniform who she has glimpsed over their previous bonds. She remains on Ahch-To, waiting to be connected to him again.<br/>Ben has always been drawn to the scavenger girl and is amazed at his rising desire for her. He carries out his duties as Kylo Ren serving on the Supremacy, but each day waits for the bond to reopen. He promises himself he will do more than touch her hand the next time they are connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One - A Quiver in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1 – A Quiver in the Air</strong>
</p><p>In the dim privacy of her hut Rey caressed herself, thinking of his skin next to hers, his dark soulful eyes. The hand touch revealed not only an agonizing desire for this man but a future with him. Not Kylo Ren, but Ben. After he’d appeared half naked while disclosing his sad family drama he was Ben. And he was undeniably hot. Hot and vulnerable. She was shaken by her attraction to him. But he was no longer the arrogant robed man who had plundered her mind. He was someone she could confide in. She was torn between going to him and finding her own place in the world. Her vision of their future implied that they were the same thing. She sighed. She would remain on the island for now and hope that Ben would appear again.</p><p>Rey shimmered in his thoughts and it took painful effort to shield his rising desire from his master. He vented his frustration in sweaty training sessions and alone and panting under the bedclothes but it wasn’t enough. She had held out her hand to him, she had touched him. He was no longer a monster to her. He had established an intimacy with her which had eased his loneliness but had sharpened his hunger for her. He wanted her. He realised that he had always wanted her. <em>Always</em>. And if the Force connected them again he would do more than touch her hand.</p><p>A few days later, Rey was climbing up the twisted path. She stopped on the first flat section to catch her breath in the chilly air, leaning against the rocks. One of the pudgy island birds was nestled between the stones and it regarded her steadily with dark eyes.  She reached to pet it, and the porg’s wide eyes became even larger. Rey paused. There was a quiver in the air behind her. The bird had sensed it before her and it let out a squawk. The quiver deepened into a tremor, carving a fissure in the rock of her existence. <em>Ben</em>. He had returned.</p><p>When the Force bond opened she had her back to him. He marveled at her vulnerability as she leaned towards the bird. He took in the nape of her neck, the curve of her ass. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.</p><p>Before Rey could take a breath, let alone turn around, Ben had folded her in his arms. She was stunned at his solidity, the rub of his sleeve texture, the ridge of his belt. He pulled her close and she felt his hardness. She instinctively arched back into his heat, feeling herself pulsing open with tingling pleasure.</p><p>He tightened his arms around Rey. She felt so solid that he was astonished at this wonderful trick of the Force. The hand touch, his bare finger against hers, had been so electric. Now body to body, her ass pressing into his groin, he had never known pleasure like it. Her instant response told him she felt the same. He was astounded that he hardened quicker than his saber ignited. He felt just as red and flaring hot that he was certain his clothing would melt.</p><p>Rey twisted in his embrace so they were face to face. He looked beautiful gazing down at her, the blue light playing on his dark eyes and full mouth. His expression moved between tenderness and lust, just as his eyes roved from her lips to her eyes and back again. She pushed her hips to his, her desire swelling and flowing like the sea.</p><p>He had her now. He drew her close, the very root of him on fire, his breathing unsteady. She was so exquisite with her eyes darkened by her naked want for him and her mouth parted slightly. The island light gave her lips a pearly sheen. Then she breathed a name he hadn’t heard for a long time. He felt it on his lips. “Ben.”</p><p>He pressed his warm soft mouth to hers and she stilled, taking in the sensation of being this close to him, his nose pressed against her cheek, the sharp smell of his skin. He eased back slightly so he murmured against her lips, “Rey, open your mouth. I want more.”</p><p>He commanded her and she obeyed. Her lips parted with his and he pushed his tongue greedily into her mouth. She tasted salty and fresh, and he feasted on her like she was the most luscious morsel. He moaned with the sheer pleasure at finally being able to kiss her.</p><p>Rey was overwhelmed by the roughness of his kiss. His powerful tongue tumbled urgently against hers, his mouth widened clumsily, his stubble grazed her. His breathing seemed to roar in her ears. She couldn’t breathe or think and she broke away from the embrace, her heart thudding.</p><p>He frowned at her, puzzled. He thought this was what she wanted. No, he <em>knew</em> she did. He felt a prick of anger at the rejection but tried to keep his voice low. “Rey, what’s wrong? Don’t you want me to kiss you?”</p><p>“Yes, I want you to kiss me,” Rey gasped. “But slower, Ben, please.”</p><p>He looked sullen. His eyes were black and his lips reddened and she felt bad for quelling his passion. “I want you,” he told her plainly.</p><p>“I know,” she reassured him with a quick smile, “and this amazing bond is exactly like we are physically together. So please be gentle. Like this.” She placed her hands on his face and raised her mouth to his, opening it slowly, tenderly.</p><p>She kissed him, dictating the speed and the pressure, her tongue slipping inside his mouth like a hot little fish. They found a soft sensual rhythm of undulating mouths and lapping tongues which matched their breathing. He felt emotions he had never thought existed - a deep calm and an exhilarating arousal. The kiss deepened as he clasped her tight, his hips flexing with hers. He backed her against the rocky wall and her hands grasped at his shoulders.</p><p>Rey was just melting into him when the porg squawked and flapped away. She longed to ignore it and continue the sweet sucking kiss but she could hear something else. Footsteps. She couldn’t believe Master Skywalker was interrupting them again. His Jedi senses could either detect Ben or her arousal. She and Ben broke apart and didn’t even say goodbye before the connection was severed.</p><p>She was left flushed and trembling but sure of one thing. She wanted more of Ben Solo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two - A Fierce Burst of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After sharing a passionate kiss through the remarkable Force Bond Rey and Ben desperately wait for another connection. Ben can't sleep at night, bending all his talent in the Force to reach her, planning what he will do when they are next connected. He doesn't have to wait long and wastes no time in resuming the intimacy they had explored previously. How far will the Bond take them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2 A Fierce Burst of Joy</p><p>Sleep was impossible. He lay in his sheets wishing hard that Rey was with him, naked like he was. He felt cold and bereft without her. She was his moon, dragging him to her on a tide of desire. He recalled being pressed to her, her passionate response, the way she had reached up and cupped his face before her mouth met his, the erotic thrill of kissing her so deeply. </p><p>Then Skywalker, the old bastard, had interrupted them. Again. </p><p>His anger glowed and crackled like an ember exposed to a gust of air. If his uncle hadn’t have appeared he knew what he would have done. He would have peeled off his gloves, tugged down her vest and caressed her skin. He moaned and arched his back, willing the connection to open there and then. Nothing. He bore down on the Force, but even his talent would not bend it to bring him to Rey. His mind ached as much with the effort as his body ached with his craving for her. His hand slipped beneath the sheet - there was only one thing he could do. </p><p>After satisfying himself as much as he could, he rolled damply onto his side. If the bond opened now he would gather her in his arms so she was curled into him, smooth and warm. He knew she’d experienced ghastly lonely nights on Jakku chasing sleep.  He would softly stroke her, his hands leading the way for his mouth. His tongue had already enjoyed the appetizer, next it would indulge in the main course. </p><p>Then they would sleep, folded together, their scents mingling, their breathing as one. He closed his eyes and imagined. Peace. He knew he would feel at peace with her. He wanted that desperately. He pressed his face into his pillow so he wouldn’t cry.</p><p>It was almost a week later when the air behind Rey vibrated in that queer way which reverberated like static through her core. It reminded her of the hot crackling sensation of his lightsaber on Takodana, but now she quivered not in fear but with excitement. She stood still, her breath trapped in her throat. Ben.</p><p>He could hardly contain his joy. He’d been on duty consulting an officer so he was confident his neatly pressed tunic and clean hair looked good. He’d hustled his colleague from the small communications room just in time to see Rey’s image shiver before him. It was evening where she was, quiet and firelit. His arousal was ferocious. He wasn’t going to hesitate to put into practice what he’d been fantasising about.</p><p>“Stop sneaking up on me,” she chided, attempting to make light of the link, but her voice trembled. She had spent the last five days urging the connection to open, every moment trying to be prepared, to look her best. That was rich on this windswept rock! Now he’d caught her off guard when she was tidying her hut before bed, her hair straggly, her clothes stained, a sheen of sourness on her skin.</p><p>“Wait,” his low voice thrilled her. “Don’t turn around. Please wait.”</p><p>Rey heard snapping noises, rustling. What was that? What was he doing? The realization that he was undressing doubled her heart rate. The ache between her thighs made her wonder at his effect on her. Perhaps it was the Force because she was damned if she’d felt like this with any man. Ben was light years away ... and yet so close. She and this dark damaged man were bonded and felt the same pulsing desire. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his black gloves skid across the stone floor. She thought of the hand touch, the last time they were alone in a hut. Skin on skin. This time he’d removed both gloves. And goodness knew what else.</p><p>He embraced her from behind and she felt his naked heat. She recalled his bulk from when she’d seen him shirtless and she sighed. </p><p>“Ben, are you..?” she began but he kissed her ear and whispered, “Not quite. Here.” He took her hand and brought it to his hip. She felt the thick fabric of those ridiculously high trousers. </p><p>“But this may change,” he murmured as his mouth found her neck. The purposeful way he tugged her vest out of her belt and eased his hands underneath to cup her breasts made her feel as warm and liquid as a rock pool in the sun.</p><p>At last he had her where he wanted her. She felt more wonderful than he’d ever imagined and he’d imagined a lot. He was intrigued to discover if being with her in reality would be more intense than this astounding Force bond. She arched her soft breasts further into his kneading hands. He had limited sexual experience but now with Rey he was as dexterous and focused as when he had his hands on the control yoke of his TIE Silencer. And Rey was as responsive to his every movement as his ship. 

She moaned, pushing into his warm grasp. His thumbs traced circles of pleasure like sexual calligraphy and the connection between her breasts and deep inside her was fast and powerful. She turned her head to look into his eyes but he butted her away, his mouth latching on to her earlobe. “Feel me, Rey.”</p><p>“Ben, you feel so good.”</p><p>“So do you.” He soaked up her pleasure as his thumbs continued their gentle orbit, hardly believing that this beautiful glorious girl was letting him do this to her. He pressed his mouth to her sour damp neck and licked and nuzzled. She was delicious.</p><p>She raised her hand to caress his hair, so surprisingly soft and giving off a peculiar sharp scent. He groaned and pushed his head into her hand as his hands worked their erotic alchemy. “More?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, more,” she replied, “much more. I want your hands all over me, Ben.”</p><p>“Where is Skywalker?” he asked, one hand sliding down her stomach. </p><p>“Asleep. He retired early and this hut is furthest away, I made sure of that.” </p><p>“Rey, I will kill him if he interrupts us again.” His voice was low and lethal in her ear.</p><p>“Not if I kill him first.” She smiled as she unlatched her blaster holster. It fell away with a clatter as he reached her waistband. “Yes, Ben, keep going,” she urged.</p><p>Rey jolted at his touch in her most private part. </p><p>“Rey, do you want me to? Are you sure?” he whispered. She positioned herself so he could gain easier access, sliding her trousers down a little. It was awkward and she wanted to lie down with him but her instincts told her to be ready for an interruption. “Yes, Ben, I want you to. We may not have much time.”</p><p>“That’s true,” he agreed as he began his exploration. He was astounded at how calm and sure he felt, like he’d done this countless times, like he was the galaxy’s leading expert on fondling women. “Close your eyes, Rey. Feel me with you,” he added, wanting to push the connection as far as it could go. </p><p>And it was going far. He also closed his eyes, savouring the moment. As his fingers delved into her hot slickness he could smell her. He kissed her neck and tasted her salty skin. It was the most beautiful intimate thing he had ever done. Her hand squirmed round to stroke the rigid bulge in his trousers and he gave a deep long moan in response.</p><p>Rey panted, flexing her hips. “Ben, don’t stop, please.” She clenched all over, her eyes squeezed shut, her jaw tight and the deep pulse inside growing stronger. His fingers were circling and stroking outside then dipping in. His hot tongue moved in tandem on her neck. She wondered how he was so very good at this then heard him chuckle, the sound vibrating on her skin.</p><p>“Rey, I am completely bonded to you,” he said. “I feel what you want; your pleasure is mine, so keen and clear. It guides my hands. You feel mine, too, don’t you?”<br/>
She nodded, knowing his delight, his amazement, his lust, even without feeling his hardness throb under her hand. She emitted a series of huffing gasps, bearing down on his hand. She was so close, so very close.</p><p>“Deeper, please,” she urged, “yes, please, deeper, Ben, I need it, you know what I need.”</p><p>When Rey’s pleasure quickened he said, “I want to see you.” He turned her to face him and she clumsily moved against him, trying to keep his hand where she needed it most.<br/>

“Yes, yes.” Her plea emerged in sharp gasps as her desire tore at her like the desert wind. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to scale him. Even as her climax shuddered through her she wanted more. His large dark eyes absorbed her pleasure before he kissed her and they groaned into each other’s mouths. She felt his sudden release and she trembled and clutched at him, her hips jerking with his.</p><p>She was accustomed to discomfort, exhaustion and gnawing hunger but this raw, roaring need for him was entirely new.</p><p>When he looked into her dazed eyes he had never seen such abandonment. He dipped his mouth to hers and she welcomed his tongue with a soft moan. As she throbbed around his hand he started to come even in the confines of his trousers. He ripped his mouth free as a fierce burst of white hot joy made him cry out. While she sagged against him he removed his hand from her trousers and brought his fingers to his lips. Her salty metallic tang tasted good. When he spoke his voice was as soft as the expression on his face, </p><p>“Mmm, that was a bit different to our first Force connection when you shot at me.”</p><p>“Did it hurt?” she questioned.</p><p>He sighed. “Yes, it really did. But I couldn’t believe I was seeing you. I thought I was hallucinating.” He paused and glanced away. “I was in bad shape so I was given strong medication.”</p><p>Rey glimpsed his memories and flinched. Oppressive stinking bacta tanks, blinking red lights, gasping with agony and terror during the night. The wound she had dealt him was the most wicked, almost slashing his face in two. It was her turn to look away.</p><p>When she turned back to him he looked miserable. “I’ll kiss you better,” she promised. Her lips opened against his sharp tasting sweaty skin, right where she’d aimed her blaster. There was a bumpy scar on his left shoulder and she kissed that too. Marks from their violent battle on Starkiller Base. Blood, heat, snow and darkness. </p><p>The hands which had killed Han Solo and maimed Finn had just given her exquisite pleasure and were now tenderly cradling her head. The twisted way desperate desire had replaced deep loathing was suddenly overwhelming. She began to cry, her face crumpling against him.</p><p>“Don’t, Rey, please don’t,” he muttered as she wept. He was near tears himself because he loved her and it felt so right but he knew nothing good would come of it. Besides being her enemy, love and goodness were not for him. He was unworthy, unwanted. His own flesh and blood had rejected him so why wouldn’t this girl? He couldn’t bear to feel this powerful love for Rey and then lose her. He’d lost so much already. Tears welled up and he swiped at his eyes before clutching her tightly to him.</p><p>She sensed his turbulent feelings for her and gripped him back, her nails digging into his skin. She loved Ben Solo. Yet a shadowy part of her craved Kylo Ren, whose powerful rage had caused a thrill to tighten her stomach during their duel. She recognised this just as she knew her beauty and light were irresistible to him. Like the Jedi mosaic on Ahch-To, they contained opposite parts from each other. And like the mosaic pebbles, she and Ben slotted together perfectly. She relaxed, smoothing his hair back from his brow, her eyes fixed on his. Masked creature, murderous monster, dark Kylo, sad Ben. I didn’t choose to love him, she acknowledged, but I do.</p><p>He felt her resolve and the expression on her face as she stroked his hair confirmed his hopes. “Rey, I-” he stopped. He was afraid to say those words for the first time. Instead his full soft lips tenderly nuzzled hers. She clasped him to her, her mouth smothering his, her hands pulling at his waistband. </p><p>“Hey, you,” he chided, “What happened to gentle kissing?”</p><p>His eyes crinkled as he smirked and he looked so cute it made her breathless. “You,” she gasped. “You’ve done things to me no one has. I can’t get enough of you.”</p><p>“Does that mean -?” he began.</p><p>“Yes, Ben, all of you,” she confirmed.</p><p>He moaned. “If we have time ... do we, Rey?” His eyes darted around the hut.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she shrugged and smiled. “Oh, Ben.”</p><p>He crushed her lips painfully with his and she whimpered. They kissed fiercely, mouths gnawing, tongues clashing, frantic with need. Tussling like in their Starkiller battle, her hands pulled at his hair and he was tugging hers from its buns. She wanted him inside her. Now. She grabbed at his ridiculous trousers and he fumbled at the fastenings with her.</p><p>He was free and desperate to enter her. His trousers were peeled down to his knees and she was wrenching her clothes off when he sensed something outside his quarters on The Supremacy. Over their ragged breathing he heard a knock. He huffed in disgust and paused. Rey was naked below the waist, rubbing so sweetly against him. </p><p>Someone was knocking on his door, calling out, “Commander Ren? You are needed immediately on the Bridge. Are you in there?”<br/>
He mustered his strength from the Force to hold her firmly by the arms and push her away.</p><p>“Rey, I have to go.” His voice was sharp as he snatched up his clothes. Then he reached and touched her hand. His eyes softened and his lip trembled. “Soon,” he told her, “soon, Rey.”</p><p>“I’ll come to you. For real,” she said but he had vanished. “I promise, Ben,” she whispered into the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! That's the end of this ... for now. </p><p>I drafted a follow up so do keep an eye out for that and my new fic, The Crashing of Waves, a post-TROS story. That's coming up next!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first Reylo erotica piece which was originally published in small parts on Tumblr.<br/>Thank you for reading! Next and final part up at the weekend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>